


Run

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Artemis Fowl
Genre: Escape, Gen, Goblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis and Holly are in trouble, and there are goblins on their tail. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Artemis Fowl ran up the scree as fast as his gangly limbs would allow him, Captain Holly Short on his heels. His bodyguard, Butler, was nowhere to be seen, and that was definitely not on his list of priorities right now. Holly was firing shot after shot from her Neutrino over her shoulder at the goblins, but there were too many - far too many - to dispose of. Just as they had a hope - a small, insubstantial, tiny hope - Artemis slipped.  
Stupid mud-boy, thought Holly.  
She would have stopped right then and there, but her momentum carried her forwards until she had slowed enough to wheel round. Her soldiers eyes took in the situation.  
Artemis was struggling upright, hampered by his torn suit and the slippery mud under his feet. His earpiece had fallen out, lost somewhere behind them. His pale features were spattered in mud, black hair unusually messy, and his mismatched eyes locked onto Holly's.  
Help, they read. Help me.  
Then the goblins caught up with him.  
From the top of the steep slope, Holly could do nothing but watch helplessly as they converged on the boy, surrounding him until almost nothing could be seen of his slim, lanky frame. She could vaguely see Artemis's outline thrashing under his captors embrace, but there was nothing she could do. The goblins looked up at her.  
Holly ran.


End file.
